Lienzo pintado de cielo
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Fic del doujinshi 'Lienzo pintado de cielo'. Advertencias: AU -Universo Alterno-, Gakuen Hetalia pero con nombre de paises. Shonen-ai.


**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU -Universo Alterno-, Gakuen Hetalia pero con nombre de paises.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes-

**Lienzo pintado de cielo**

-_¿Eh? hay esta el hermano Francia y... ¿quien en ese? _-penso Italia que pasaba por allí-

[Italia: Espalda firme. Ojos azul claro detras de unas lentes. Pelo color miel que parece fundirse con la luz...]

-Un fuerte viento hizo que los papeles que llevaban Francia y Alemania salieran volando cerca de Italia- Lo... lo siento -dijo Alemania- ¿estas bien?

[Italia: ...Y una profunda voz que parecía envolverme confortablemente. Todo eso me cautivó, todo "él" era perfecto... quiero estar mas cerca de él...]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bien! entonces ya tenemos el tema del mes, es para el mes que viene pero cuanto antes este mejor... me gustaría que adelantaramos la busqueda, pero... -Alemania se volteó- Italia... ¿se quedó dormido?

-Así parece -dijo Japón- Entonces supongo que podemos dejar la recolección de datos para otro día ¿no? ademas tengo una cita con mi waifu* -dijo mientras se levantaba-

-Si... bueno yo me quedaré un poco mas para reunir el material -dijo Alemania preguntandose por dentro que era un 'waifu'-

-Bien entonces, cuide del joven Italia, por favor -dijo Japón marchandose-

-Esta bien, ya que me lo pides... -Alemania acarició el pelo de Italia mientras este aun 'dormia'- _que suave..._ -Alemania siguió con su trabajo-

[Italia: Al entras al club de periodismo me dí cuenta de que Alemania es muy apuesto, serio... ¡que guapo es!]

-_Quiero tocarlo... más... directamente_ -pensó Italia mentras se 'despertaba'- Alemania...

-Italia... ya estas despierto...

-Ve... ¿me quedé dormido? -dijo Italia mientras se restregaba los ojos-

-No me vengas con '¿me quedé dormido?', ya esta se fue Japón -dijo Alemania levantandose-

-¡Oh, no! ¡no le di su abrazo de despedida!

-No es nada mas que tu culpa, venga vamos es hora de ir a casa.

-¿Eh? Alemania ¿me estabas esperando?

-No me malinterpretes, solo estaba reuniendo el material.

[Italia: Alemania es amable, atento, estricto pero cálido... lo amo... aunque no puedo decirselo, porque ese definitivamente no le gustaría por muy amable que sea]

-¿En el club de futból? -preguntó Italia-

-Si... me pidieron que me uniese, los del equipo europeo no tienen suficientes jugadores... -dijo Alemania-

-¡Lo siento Ita-chan, Japón! me preguntaba si nos prestarian a Alemania un ratito -España aparecio colgandose del cuello se Alemania-

-¡España no te me cuelges me agobias! -dijo Alemania-

-¿Y porque Ita-chan si puede? -preguntó España Alemania solo lo ignoró-

-¿Ve, no hay suficientes miembros? ¡soy bueno en el futból, me apunto! -dijo Italia muy animado-

No seas tonto. Ya estas en el club de arte y en al de esgrima ¿no? -dijo Alemania- ademas ¿que pasara con el club de periodismo? ¿vas a dejar solo a Japón?

-A-Alemania-san, no se preocupe por mi.

-Con Japón al cargo no habrá problema, lo siento Italia, cuento contigo Japón -dijo Alemania-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te sientes solo... sin Alemania-san? -dijo Japón-

-¿¡Ve!? -Italia se sorprendió- N-no porque tu estas aqui Japón.

-Jaja me siento honrado. No tienes porque ocultar tus sentimientos... la razon por la que te uniste a tantos clubes y al club de periodismo...

-J-J-Japón ¿Tu lo sabias? -dijo Italia nervioso- ve... ¿soy tan facil de leer? ¿y si Alemania se entera?

-Si Alemania-san se enterase ¿seria un problema?

-Si, porque... porque... Japón... soy un chico ¿y si piensa que es asqueroso? ya no podré estar cerca de el... -dijo Italia triste- ¡Japón! ¡me odias! ¿¡verdad!? ¡te doy asco porque soy gay! ¡pero me gustan las chicas como debe seeer! -dijo Italia abrazandose a Japón- ¡Por favor Japón, no le digas a Alemania!

-No te preocupes... si eso es lo que quieres no lo haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No tocaba hoy el club de periodismo? ¡Ve, el club de la siesta! -dijo Italia-

-¡Hey! que estas haciendo aqui... ¿no tenias hoy club de arte? -dijo Alemania que venia del club de fútbol-

-¡Pero si es Alemania! ¿que haces aqui? -dijo Italia acercandose a él-

-Se me olvido la toalla en el club... como sea tendras que hacerte una agenda.

-¡abrazo! -Italia saltó y le dió un abrazo a Alemania-

-Oye, alejate...

-¡No, señor, estoy haciendo mi recarga de músculos!

-¿¡Que se supone que significa eso!?

-_Alemania... esta actuando muy cool... hay algo diferente de lo usual..._ -pensó Italia-

[Italia: El olor a sudor y tierra, el azul que se oculta tras sus lentes es mas brillante que nunca... quiero tocarlo]

-Ooooye Alemania, ¿pudiste encontrar la toalla? -alguien lo llamaba-

-¡Si!, Italia tengo que irme ten cuidado a donde tomas tu siesta.

-Ve... Alemania

-No pongas esa cara -dijo Alemania mientras de marchaba-

[Italia: Me pregunto si esto es a lo que llaman celos... me siento raro, nunca había sentido esto por nadie... nunca antes había querido a alguien solo para mi]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Ah, desde aqui se pueden ver las canchas..._ -penso Italia mirando por la ventana- ve... Alemania.

Italia empezó a pintar algo en el lienzo...

-Wa.. desde aqui se puede ver la sala del club de arte -dijo Francia a Alemania-

-Ah, mirando tan intensamente ¿es tanto tú interes por él? -dijo Francia-

-Ca-callate.

-Te puedes ir si quieres ¿eh? -dijo Francia-

-Tenemos que volver a nuestras posiciones -dijo Alemania- _Italia... Te amo._

-_Lo mantendré en secreto, así al menos, se lo diré al tú del lienzo_ -Italia había dibujado en el lienzo a Alemania mientras jugaba al fútbol- _ojala pudiera decirtelo..._

-¿Italia? -Alemania vió a Italia desde la cancha hasta la sala de arte llorar- lo siento me ausentaré un momento -dijo Alemania dirigiendose a la sala de arte-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Italia! -Alemania entró en la sala muy alterado-

-¿¡Alemania!? ¡No, Alemania no te acerques! -Italia hizo todo lo posible por tapar el lienzo con su cuerpo-

-¿¡Por que!? ¡Y lo que es más importante! -Alemania se acero a Italia y lo cogió del brazo- ¿Eh...? ¿yo..? este... este soy yo... -Alemania vió el dibujo- Italia, por que...

-Yo... lo siento -Italia se solto del agarré de Alemania y se aparto recargandose en la pared-

Alemania corrió hacia Italia y... lo besó, Italia no entendiá lo que pasaba pero de todas formas le correspondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alemania y Italia iban de camino a casa.

-Lo siento... por.. eso... -dijo Alemania sin mirar a Italia- ¡Pero tambien es tu culpa!, cuando le enseñan una pintura así a uno... ya no pueden ser solo 'amigos'...no tienes remedio -Alemania abrazó a Italia y este le correspindio con lagrimas en los ojos- Cuando termines esa pintura... ¿puedo quedarmela?, es que esa pintura... emmm... representa tus sentimiento...

-¡Si!

[Alemania: Cabello color castaño de apariencia suave (ese rizo aun esta bajo investigación), Una voz vibrante que parece puro canto, la fragancia de aquel amado país del sur, ojos que son como ambar líquido. Todo eso me cautivó... tal vez no lo sepas pero me enamoré a primera vista]

**¿Reviews?**

**Este fic es escrito del doujinshi ****'Lienzo pintado de cielo'**

**Waifu* - Es sólo la pronunciación japonesa de "esposa". (o eso me ponia en internet)**


End file.
